


duos

by krabershot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mentions of other legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krabershot/pseuds/krabershot
Summary: Bloodhound reached towards their wrist to activate Eye of the Allfather as they pressed themselves against the wall, scanning the building before them. Two figures briefly lit up before their eyes, crouched behind the interceptor pylon. Electric fences covered the doorways but nowhere else. Bloodhound frowned.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	duos

It was down to the last three squads and they were down a team member. Some random third that had been shoved onto their team at the last moment. A big tough military type who looked like he had something to prove. Bloodhound didn’t like the way he had looked them up and down, something in his eyes sparking with disapproval. They had protested against this third, arguing that they hadn’t had any experience working together. That he didn’t know a damn thing about how they worked and would just hold the squad back. But Elliot had insisted that they take the help. Bloodhound had begrudgingly agreed and promised Elliot they would play nice with the temporary squad mate. They even gave him the role of jump master as a peace offering.

But their fears had been confirmed the moment that the man had tagged the hot zone, dropping the squad into the middle of the train yard and going down to a single peacekeeper shot to the chest almost instantly. Whoever had knocked him had left him alone, bolting to find armour before they met a similar fate, but someone else had found him on the ground trying to crawl to cover. They had ended him before Bloodhound could land a shot, making them curse out loud.

Mirage threw them some spare ammunition and a simple body shield, dodging a shot fired at him from on top of the yard and pulling Bloodhound to cover. There were too many fresh tracks around for Bloodhound to distinguish anything of value so they quickly scoped in on the location of their third’s body to check if the coast was clear. They had signaled for Mirage to follow, running along the wall of the upper level towards the tracks. They could see him in the distance, propped up against the stairs to the top level. The supply crate above had been opened, so Bloodhound didn’t bother going upwards. Mirage sent a decoy towards the body but received no bite. Whoever was on top of the yard was gone and from what they could both see, the bloodbath from the hot zone was over. Most of the squads that had dropped there had grabbed what they could and fled. Several bodies littered the yard, respawn banners already tugged from their wrists.

Bloodhound crouched by their third and turned over his wrist. The respawn banner attached displayed an error code and they made a face of disgust behind their mask. Mirage looked over their shoulder at the banner and scoffed.

“Asshole,” he muttered, opening the man’s backpack and taking the single stack of light ammunition he found. “Pulling the plug early just because he got downed first.”

“Sometimes people are poor losers,” Bloodhound mused, trying to bite back the ‘I told you so’ they could easily throw at him. “We need to move. We are at a disadvantage now.”

“No, what we _really_ need to do is win. Prove that dickhead wrong, y’know.”

That was how they had found themselves down to the final three squads. The circle had made its way in, closing on the Epicentre. Based on fresh footprints in the snow, there was one squad holed up inside the main building. Only one set of tracks headed towards the top of the hill, most likely meaning there was a solo squad hiding somewhere. Bloodhound and Mirage were sitting on top of a structure to the side of the main building, Bloodhound periodically checking the main building down the sights of their Longbow. They could see two people moving around inside; Wattson and someone they had never seen before.

The overhead voice announced ring movement in thirty seconds and Bloodhound tensed. They had heard something close by. They held a finger up to Mirage and jerked their head towards the edge of the structure they were on top of. Mirage nodded and slowly crept towards the edge. They could hear it more clearly now; uncertain footsteps making their way closer, underneath them. A single set of steps. The solo squad.

The two of them heard a supply crate below them hiss as it opened and Mirage sent a decoy out towards the edge. It jumped off and landed in the soft snow below. Someone cried out in shock and fired off a shot, hitting the decoy. Mirage dropped down behind the solo and emptied the magazine of his R-301 into them. Bloodhound heard them hit the ground with a thump and looked down to check their holo-device. Two squads remaining. They could hear Mirage searching quickly through the solo squad’s body. They had always admired his ability to locate the best loot from people’s bodies in a very short amount of time. It was quite efficient. After around 30 seconds, Mirage pulled himself back up onto the top of the metal structure and handed Bloodhound a stack of shield batteries, kneeling down beside them.

“Do you not require these?” they asked quietly, their hand hovering over their backpack.

“I have plenty of single cells,” Mirage shrugged and tapped his own shoulder with a finger. “Plus, my body shield isn’t as good as yours. You charge faster, which means you get better value if you use batteries. So, I give them to you,” he frowned, checking behind himself that the ring hadn’t closed in yet. “I have a spare phoenix kit if you want it.”

Bloodhound shook their head. “Thank you. I always forget how smart you can be with your resources.”

Mirage stuck out his tongue childishly but it made Bloodhound smile. “I happen to be very smart, thank you very much.”

“My mistake, _félagi._” They rechecked their holo-device and sighed. “The enemy squad has positional advantage. They are within the next ring, while we are not. We will have to bring the fight to them but I believe we are equal in numbers.”

“What’s the plan?” Mirage asked, shifting where he knelt. “Grenade spam? They _are_ holed up inside an open building.”

“We cannot. Wattson is amongst the last remaining and I do not doubt she had placed one of her interceptor pylons within that building. Any grenades would be rendered useless against it,” Bloodhound’s head tilted and they swapped their sniper to favour the Havoc weapon they had pulled from someone’s body hours ago. “I say we push our way forward to locate the interceptor and try to eliminate it, along with as many of the fences as we can. This will force the enemy team to find a new plan and, if the Allfather allows it, steer the fight in our favour.”

Mirage nodded quickly and shifted his grip on his R-301. They waited until the ring behind them started to creep in before dropping down onto the snow and moving forward. Bloodhound signaled for Mirage to make his way around the outside of the circular building, toward the back entrance. He disappeared around the side and Bloodhound reached towards their wrist to activate Eye of the Allfather as they pressed themselves against the wall, scanning the building before them. Two figures briefly lit up before their eyes, crouched behind the interceptor pylon. Electric fences covered the doorways but nowhere else. Bloodhound frowned. Perhaps Wattson had simply run out of charges and was waiting until she could properly set up. This worked in their favour.

Sudden gunfire caused their head to whip to the side, checking inside the building as they saw the pylon fall to pieces. Mirage had located and destroyed it. Bloodhound heard someone inside the building curse and aimed their Havoc towards the open doorway. The unfamiliar figure stumbled their way out the door, facing away from them. Clearly he had been expecting the team to push as a unit from the door Mirage had taken, not expecting the duo to split up. It gave Bloodhound to the chance to fire and knock the man to his knees, clutching at his stomach that was now full of white-hot bullets. He coughed and fell forward onto the ground.

Bloodhound found an angle to shoot down the fences keeping them from entering the building and pushed their way inside. When they found it empty, they made their way around and through the back door. Just in time to see Mirage run forward and straight into Wattson’s waiting Mastiff, shot point blank into his chest.

“_Elliot!_” Bloodhound cried out, their hand reaching out for him.

He clutched at the gaping wound in his chest for a moment and looked up at Bloodhound. He winked cheekily as he dissolved into a shower of blue pixels. From behind Wattson, the real Mirage uncloaked himself and pumped her back full of bullets. She fell to the ground with a choked cry and Bloodhound blinked, their heart sitting up in their throat. Mirage looked up at them, a triumphant grin on his face. Bloodhound shook their head in shock, looking up at the championship banners. Nothing had changed. Something was off. There was no word from the announcer. They looked back to Mirage, only to see his grin fall.

They watched as he dropped his R-301 to the ground and quickly swapped to his backup weapon; the G7 he had strapped to his back. In an instant, he’d aimed towards Bloodhound and fired off two rapid shots towards them. They had flinched, hearing something drop behind them. Above them, they finally heard the announcer congratulating them on their victory. Bloodhound slowly turned to see the man lying on the ground, blood pooling out behind him in a striking red against the white snow. It was the man they had knocked earlier. How had he-

“He must have found one of those self-revival syringes,” Mirage was at their side in an instant, his arms draped over their shoulders with his chest pressed to their back. “Super rare. Might’ve gotten it in a vault.” When they turned around to face him, he flashed them an easy smile but Bloodhound saw the unease in his eyes. That had been a very close call.

“We won,” they breathed softly, resting their head upon his shoulder. It was uncomfortable with the mask digging into them but they didn’t care. “My carelessness almost cost us the championship. I am sorry.”

“No need to be ap-apo-apol,” Mirage cursed and leant his chin on top of their head. “You know what I mean.” They could hear the sound of the drop ship overhead, ready to collect them both. Mirage tilted his head to look down at Bloodhound. They shifted under his gaze. “When you called out earlier. You used my real name. What happened?”

“I apologise. I thought the decoy was you and I panicked,” they confessed. “I thought that was you getting hit.”

“Fuck, that would’ve hurt,” Bloodhound couldn’t stop their quiet laugh. “A Mastiff shot to the chest at point blank range? The med bay would have a fuckin’ field day trying to patch that one up. Plus, I think Ajay might have _actually_ murdered me if I let that happen.”

Bloodhound hummed and reached down to thread their fingers with Mirage’s. The drop ship above them lowered further down. “Let’s go home, _já_?”

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna add more to this but im just gonna leave it :p i finally wrote something where mirage doesnt get downed! good on him hes learning


End file.
